


Cold Night On Hoth

by vclkyries



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Coffee, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Han Solo/Leia Organa - Freeform, Hoth, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars empire strikes back, han solo x Leia organa, hanleia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vclkyries/pseuds/vclkyries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han Solo and Leia are strictly co workers and friends. But are they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Night On Hoth

Leia shivered as a cool wind passed through the rebel base. 

"Why did they choose this place." She muttered to herself whilst rubbing her shoulders to try and keep warm.

She was currently in her room trying to fall asleep but no matter how closed off the base was, the cold could escape whenever it wanted, annoying Leia to no end. 

She tried bundling herself up in the blankets and holding herself close but to absolutely no avail. She also looked pretty ridiculous.

She let out a breath of frustration before throwing her legs off the side of her bed, escaping what little warmth she had, and making her way out of her room.

The whoosh of the door opening was like a fan and she cursed.

The entire base was almost certainly asleep and she didn't want to disturb them in any way so she tried creeping down the hallways to the kitchen where she could probably find something like a coffee or perhaps a hot chocolate. What she found was much different than her original thoughts to say the least.

"Hey princess!" A sarcastic Han stood there, pouring the last of the hot coffee out for himself. 

She made her way to the dining table and sat down in complete exasperation. All her attempts to stay warm came to an end with a snarky, annoying smuggler. 

"Why the long face darling," Han smirked at her annoyed figure.

She placed her head in her hands and thought to herself for a second. Perhaps she could ask Han for a sip? Yes she would lose her pride but it was worth it at this moment in time. Maybe he would say no and just tease her for the rest of the days she was alive. 

"Han... Um, may I... Um" she pointed to the mug in his hands.

He looked at her and then the mug. He hadn't noticed she was shivering immensely and felt a little guilty for teasing her in the first place. 

"Hey, uh sure." He agreed.

She room the mug from his hands and sipped it, her body finally feeling slightly warm. 

"Thank you," she said appreciatively. 

"Are you still cold?" He asked, concerned.

"Just a little, nothing to be worried about!" She smiled gently.

He took off his jacket and laid it over her thin frame. She looked adorable considering how it was clearly far far too big on her. 

She frowned.

"Are you sure Han? You're probably cold as-" 

"It's fine, don't worry about it." He smiled at her softly.

She smiled back and his stomach filled with butterflies. Gosh she could be so cute sometimes, no matter how much he would never admit it to her. 

Leia began getting up from the chair and approached him.

"Hey, I'm going back to my room. Thank you for the jacket and coffee." She grinned.

"Y-your welcome princess," he replied, his confidence draining for him all because of that damn smile.

She leaned over and pressed a kiss to the corners of his lips and began to make her way back to her bedroom when Han grabbed her arm and spun her around. 

His heart was beating out of his chest as she looked at him confused.

"Need something, scoundrel?" She teased.

"Er... Well like..." He stuttered. 

He quickly pressed a soft kiss to her lips and ran off to his bedroom before she could say anything.

The kiss caused electricity to go between them and Han definitely now strongly resembled a tomato... As did Leia. 

Damn, they were so in love.


End file.
